


Looking For Someone

by SylviaNightshade



Category: Lost
Genre: Characters off the island, F/M, Half of the ship is dead, Lost (TV) - Freeform, Mentioned Characters, Missing plot scenarios, Waiting, after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaNightshade/pseuds/SylviaNightshade
Summary: Jate one-shot after Jack's death





	Looking For Someone

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER (at least that I felt comfortable uploading to ao3) 
> 
> I will be starting my fanfiction career this year (senior in high school) and will be posting a fic (most likely a one-shot) once every two weeks. This is the shortest one I have, but it's complete and I ought to start with it.

The office is nearly empty, as the clock reads 3:15. Typically they close on the hour, but today a woman stands in front of the reception desk, her dark curls pulled up into a makeshift bun. No one is there to greet her, but she doesn't seem to need them. She stares, with pale green eyes surrounded by freckles, out the window to the busy street beyond. Her pen tapping absently against the notepad, she wonders. Every passing figure could be him. She imagines him walking through that door, ducking under the frame and straightening his broad shoulders. She imagines his deep brown eyes and hair. She imagines seeing him, seeing her, and she imagines him smiling, like he always did, to let her know everything was going to be alright. She imagines saying what she's felt all this time: "I missed you so much." She imagines— 

"Ma'am?"

The image fades. She turns, the mid-afternoon sun painting streaks across her face.

"Can I help you?"

It's not him, but if she closes her eyes, it could be. She smiles. "Yes." Her pen stops as she moves along the curved counter. "I'm here to pick up a prescription, for a Claire Littleton."

The man nods, edging into the computer chair with his long white coattails trailing behind him. "Littleton.... Claire." A click. "Yes, I believe your prescription is ready." 

His hands shuffle about the desktop, searching for the right bottle. Her gaze travels back outside, vision clouded and lip trapped between her teeth. The man looks up as he hands her the pills, and his eyes follow hers beyond the blinds.

"Are you looking for someone?"

He's trying to make conversation, she knows. She knows that he doesn't care. But she smiles again and says it anyway. "He's dead."

**Author's Note:**

> I just like pain okay


End file.
